Leah, Sam, une histoire, une rupture
by Malycia28
Summary: Ce One Shot a été écrit pour un concours. Le thème: la rupture Leah/Sam. Voici ma façon de voir les choses... Bonne lecture!


Il était déjà tard lorsque je rentrai ce soir là. La maison était dans l'obscurité, et seule une lumière tamisée semblait venir de l'étage. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre pour la retrouver... Leah avait le sens de la mise en scène, et des dizaines de petites bougies semblaient m'indiquer le chemin de notre chambre. Lorsque je poussai la porte, je la trouvais sur le lit, allongée sur le ventre, la douce lumière d'une bougie caressant les courbes de son corps parfait. Je l'observais quelques secondes, savourant ma chance et mon bonheur d'être avec elle, puis m'approchais doucement pour déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Mes mains brulaient d'envie de la caresser, et je me glissais à ses cotés. Les paupières closes, je déposais des petits baisers le long de son dos, me délectant de la tiédeur de sa peau, goutant chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis je remontais vers son cou, pour venir trouver sa bouche. Ma main vint alors pousser les cheveux qui cachaient son visage et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Emily !

Je sursautai et me réveillai dans mon lit. Un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Leah ronchonna et vint se coller contre moi, tandis que je restai les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par le rêve que je venais de faire. A en voir l'état de la chambre, mon sommeil avait été agité. Mon oreiller avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et la table de nuit vidée de ce qui la recouvrait. Emily... J'avais déjà fait des rêves érotiques mais celui-ci me laissait une seule sensation : un véritable malaise. Je n'étais déjà pas moi-même en ce moment, mais rêver d'une autre, moi qui était fidèle et respectueux des valeurs.

Depuis ma mutation, la vie avec Leah était devenue difficile. J'étais absent, fatigué, constamment ailleurs. Quil, Billy et Harry m'avaient formellement interdit de lui dire la vérité, et c'était un combat de tous les instants que de la laisser à l'écart de tout cela. Le loup qui s'était réveillé en moi avait changé ma vie. J'avais changé. Et Leah ne me reconnaissait plus. Comment aurait elle pu le faire ? Alors que je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même ? Je ne m'étais pas rendormi cette nuit là, trop perturbé par ce rêve... Emily dormait dans la chambre voisine, j'avais fait sa connaissance le matin même. Et je ne pensais qu'à elle.

- Sam, dis moi...

Lovée dans mes bras, réveillée depuis quelques minutes, Leah me suppliait de lui dire où j'avais passé les dernières nuits. J'avais disparu trois nuits ces quinze derniers jours. Enfin, à la vérité, j'avais disparu bien plus souvent, mais Leah ne s'était rendue compte que de ces trois fois là. Elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, est ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Bien sur, mais tout va bien, je t'en fais pas, lui dis je sur un ton que je voulais rassurant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué ces temps ci.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je fermai les yeux, profitant de ces instants auprès d'elle. J'aurais tellement voulu tout lui dire. Ce secret entre nous était un fossé qui devenait au fil des jours un véritable gouffre. Sans vouloir me l'avouer, je savais déjà l'issue de tout cela. J'étais prêt à faire des efforts, et elle aussi... mais... Ce poids que je portais dorénavant nous éloignait l'un de l'autre, irrémédiablement.

Seth toqua timidement à la porte, et mit fin à ma réflexion.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi, vous descendez ?

POV Leah.

Sam passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis m'embrassa tendrement.

- Allons y, j'ai une faim de loup ce matin !

- Tu as toujours faim, le taquinais je.

J'avais la désagréable sensation de jouer un rôle depuis quelques temps. Je n'étais pas moi-même depuis que Sam avait changé. J'essayais de sauver les apparences et de tout faire pour préserver notre couple d'une fin prématurée, mais c'était comme si je savais au fond de moi que l'issue était inévitable. Sa disparition inexpliquée avait brisé quelque chose entre nous, les secrets étaient dévastateurs, et je ne comprenais pas son silence.

Jamais je n'avais été fataliste ou pessimiste auparavant. Pourtant, ces jours ci, je n'arrivais pas à repousser cette idée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me réjouissais malgré tout de la journée qui m'attendait. Emily était arrivé hier matin pour le week-end, et nous allions passer une nouvelle journée en famille ! J'avais encore des millions de choses à raconter à ma sœur de cœur, et cette journée allait me faire du bien.

POV Sam.

Je n'en pouvais plus... Son regard, son rire, son attitude... Son sourire, la finesse de sa taille, l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Tout en elle m'attirait. Un combat interne faisait rage, je luttais pour ne pas lui hurler que j'avais besoin d'elle. Leah s'était elle rendue compte de quelque chose ? Il me semblait qu'Emily me regardait parfois avec intensité, comme si tout le reste autour d'elle n'existait pas. Comme si nous n'étions que tous les deux, seuls au monde.

A partir de ce jour, Emily ne quitta plus mes pensées. Il me sembla que les anciens me surveillaient plus que d'accoutumée, et un soir, Billy me convoqua, seul à seul. Lorsque j'arrivais à notre lieu de rencontre habituel, il avait déjà pris place près du feu de camp. Il me salua.

- Je doute que tu connaisses la légende de Lena Aki, Sam... ?

Je connaissais parfaitement la légende de Taha Aki, pour l'avoir entendue enfant et la vivre aujourd'hui... mais qui était Lena Aki... ?

- Assieds toi, m'invita Billy. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir, me dit-il alors que je m'exécutais. Bien sur, tu connais le passé de notre tribu, et la vie de Taha Aki. Mais peu connaissent Lena Aki à la vérité. Elle fut la troisième épouse de Taha Aki. Sa véritable moitié. Son imprégnation.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi et qui faisait naitre sous mes yeux la légende de nos ancêtres.

- Les sangs froids, tu le sais, ont parfois des facultés démoniaques, pouvant détourner les loups de leurs missions. Ainsi, Lena Aki a vu son mari, qui l'aimait pourtant plus que tout, se détourner d'elle lors d'un combat. Le démon semblait l'avoir charmé, et le pauvre n'était plus maitre de ses pensées. Avait-elle la capacité de contrôler son esprit ? Nul ne le sût. Il se détourna pourtant de sa femme, et aurait pu se faire tuer si ses frères n'étaient pas arrivés pour le sauver du malheur qui allait s'abattre sur eux deux.

Billy se détendit quelques secondes, puis son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

- Mais Lena Aki n'était pas tranquille. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de sangs froids, et elle assistait impuissante à la mise à mort de son mari, aveuglé par ces monstres. Lena Aki alla voir alors le grand chaman et lui expliqua ses craintes. Il lui conseilla un rituel de magie blanche, qu'elle réalisa avec lui le soir même. La nuit tombée, elle alla le retrouver, et devant les flammes dansantes d'un feu de camp, le chaman entra en communion avec les éléments, et fit appel aux esprits de la forêt pour fit naitre sous les yeux de Lena deux superbes oiseaux de feu qui s'envolèrent à l'unisson. Un scintillement dans les flammes leur prouva que le rituel avait fonctionné. Lorsque Taha Aki se réveilla le lendemain matin, le regard qu'il posa sur sa femme fut différent, rempli des mêmes étincelles que Lena avait vu scintiller la veille dans le feu du chaman. L'imprégnation était née, liant à jamais ces deux êtres, renforçant un amour déjà passionné, et sauvant Taha Aki des bassesses de ces femelles sangs froids.

Billy resta quelques instants concentré sur les flammes qui dansaient devant nous. Avait il jamais connu cette... imprégnation ? C'était donc cela qui me détournait de Leah ? Qui rendait Emily si spéciale...

Essentielle.

Indispensable.

Mon esprit se perdit dans le regard chocolat d'Emily. J'avais envie d'aller la retrouver, de tout lui révéler, de la serrer contre moi. Il me semblait que je n'étais pas complet sans elle, mon corps tout entier la réclamait. Une chaleur intense se propageait en moi en pensant à elle, sensation de bien être et de bonheur. Teinté d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

- Est-ce dont tout ce que ma nouvelle nature va m'apporter ? crachai-je alors à Billy. Je ne peux pas faire souffrir Leah, c'est tellement...

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage, en proie à une colère grandissante. Mes muscles se raidirent et des tremblements me secouèrent. J'en voulais au monde entier pour ce que j'allais faire subir à Leah... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui imposer ça ? Pourquoi ces sangsues existaient elles, bouleversant ma vie et celles de ceux que j'aimais ? Je me mis debout et reculai, à peine conscient du loup qui prenait le dessus sur moi. Une chaleur intense me submergea, et je me retrouvais déjà au sol, un grognement sortant de ma poitrine. Je jetai un regard à Billy, puis partis en courant dans la forêt.

La nuit fut longue. Je fis tout pour ne pas penser, mais c'était peine perdue... Emily ne quittait pas mes pensées, tout comme Leah... Je me haïssais d'avoir à lui faire subir cela.

Les jours passèrent, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, j'attendais vainement le moment où Emily quitterait mes pensées. Nos relations étaient de plus en plus tendues avec Leah, et je me murai dans un silence qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je contenais chaque émotion, voulant désespérément contrôler la flamme qui ne brulait que pour Emily. Je voulais être dénué du moindre sentiment... Ne plus rien ressentir, voila tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour l'oublier.

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Lorsque mon esprit vagabondait et qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation d'Emily, je me sentais tout simplement heureux. Une bouffée de bonheur me submergeait, et c'était comme si je redécouvrais chaque chose avec un œil différent. Mon regard sur le monde n'était plus le même, j'avais l'impression de m'être réveillé d'un long sommeil. Malgré cela, je luttais de toutes mes forces.

Jusqu'au jour ou Harry vint me rendre visite.

- Tu dois lui dire, me conseilla t'il avec sagesse. Je t'ai observé tu sais, tu te bats contre ta passion qui te consume... Mais sache une chose Sam Uley, tu peux te battre contre les sangs froids, devenir un loup, honorer ta tribu de la responsabilité qu'elle te donne. Mais tu ne peux combattre contre l'imprégnation. Ce serait combattre ta nature de loup.

Je serrais les poings en l'entendant, je savais cela, le plus difficile était de l'admettre. Le regard vers l'horizon, je n'osais poser les yeux sur Harry, l'homme qui m'avait ouvert la porte de chez lui, confié sa fille, et accueilli comme son propre fils.

Nous serons là pour Leah, ajouta t il. Mais tu te dois d'être honnête avec elle à présent. Pour elle. Et pour toi.

POV Leah.

Lorsque Sam est arrivé ce matin, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard fuyant, et visiblement mal à l'aise, il n'a pas tardé à me conduire dans ma chambre... Il m'a semblé que mon père et lui s'était échangé un regard entendu, et puis... Tout a basculé.

- Je voudrais qu'on discute...

Mon regard s'est planté dans le sien. Une boule s'est formée dans le creux de mon estomac. J'y ai pensé tout de suite. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire... Je savais. Tout a commencé à changer le jour où il a disparu. Où était-il pendant ces deux longues semaines? Je pensais qu'il traversait une mauvaise passe, j'aurais tout fait pour l'aider à l'en sortir.

Ce n'est que le creux d'une vague... Rien que le creux d'une vague. On ne peut que remonter dans ces cas là. Oh s'il te plait Sam, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dans tes yeux je lis ce que tu veux m'annoncer.

- Je voudrais qu'on se sépare.

Une gifle. Plus douloureuse qu'un vrai coup. Le choc m'anesthésie quelques minutes. J'ai mal entendu. Je dois rêver. Je ne sais plus.

Le vide. Un trou sans fond. Je m'enfonce. Je me sens seule. J'ai la nausée. Je tremble. J'ai froid, mes mains sont moites.

- Comment ? Comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas articuler autre chose, je voudrais être capable de lui dire tout ce qui me traverse, mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable.

- Leah, j'ai passé de merveilleux moments à tes cotés... Mais je crois que j'ai changé, et mes sentiments également... et je crois pouvoir affirmer aujourd'hui que je ne t'aime plus... Tu comptes énormément pour moi, mais mes sentiments ont évolué...

Deuxième coup. Je n'ai plus de souffle lorsque je me lève et que je me réfugie devant la fenêtre. La nuit est noire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Je ne suis plus actrice de ma vie, je suis la spectatrice de ma mise à mort.

Je t'entends, au loin. Un bourdonnement raisonne dans mon esprit. Tu veux que je te parle. Tu me pose des questions, je ne te réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je ne sais pas si je veux que tu partes ou que tu restes la. Fais comme tu veux, ne me parle pas.

Laisse-moi pleurer dignement. Je ne te donnerais pas une larme. Je suis fière. Laisse moi me battre avec le peu d'arme qu'il me reste. Ma dignité, c'est tout ce que j'ai ce soir.

La porte se ferme doucement. Je suis toujours devant la fenêtre. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues... J'ai envie que tu reviennes et que tu me serres dans tes bras. J'ai envie que tu sois là. J'ai envie que tu me parles d'erreur, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Mais lorsque la porte s'entrouvre, c'est ma mère qui me prend dans ses bras.

Ce soir, je me couche seule. Impossible d'éteindre la lumière. Impossible de penser à demain sans paniquer. Impossible de respirer convenablement.

Mon monde s'est effondré. Je suis détruite.

POV Sam

Les jours sont passés... Puis les semaines, et les mois... bientôt je vais épouser Emily. Elle sera ma moitié, ma femme, mon éternité.

En ouvrant les yeux, je la vois, près de moi, encore endormie. Elle est magnifique, je pourrais passer des heures à la contempler... ma future femme. Je me lève pourtant, à regret... Une drôle de sensation me parcourt, et je pense instantanément à mes frères. Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Le doute m'assaille, inexplicable, ce n'est qu'une sensation, mais je ne peux l'ignorer, quelque chose est arrivée au sein de ma meute.

Sans plus attendre, je fonce droit vers la forêt et mute sous le couvert des arbres. Et tout à coup, j'étouffe. Je me sens assailli par tant de tristesse et de colère, qu'un grondement sort de ma poitrine sans que je ne le contrôle. Amertume, incompréhension, mal-être.

Je ne comprends que lorsque j'entends la voix de Jacob dans ma tête.

*Elle a muté Sam. Cette nuit. Leah fait partie de la meute à présent*


End file.
